No me voy a ir
by mimichanMC
Summary: despues del dia de la boda sigue la noche... sin importar que haya pasado ese dia Akane sabe que ya es una mujer casada, si su esposo no piensa reclamarla ella a el si.


_Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

_**No Me Voy a Ir **_

_**By Mimi Chan**_

_**Advertencia:**_

_Este es un fic lemon (el segundo he de agregar en mi acervo) dejo a tu criterio si deseas leerlo…no podrás decir luego que no te lo advertí ehhhh. Dicho esto aquí vamos ahora si._

"comillas": dialogos

"_comillas cursivas"_: pensamientos o sarcasmo

_cursivas centradas_: carta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Akane aun permanecía en la cama aun con el largo y antes suave y aperlado vestido blanco, había estado llorando casi una hora sola en su habitación, el vestido era pesado y estaba tan cansada de llevarlo, pero no quería quitárselo, era una especia de prueba de que…

"de ser una mujer casada" – dijo solo para si en la oscuridad de su habitación para si misma tratando de ordenar sus emociones en ese momento – "Ranma…"

No podía dejar de pensar, esa noche debía ser su noche de bodas, esa noche ellos deberían haber atado el compromiso que los unía, esa noche ella hubiese querido demostrarle que lo amaba, y no había podido demostrarle nada… ella ya no se lo podía negar, no después de lo que habían pasado en China…

_"déjame decirte que te amo Akane…AKANE…"(mc1)_

Recordar esas palabras la llenaban de una innegable felicidad, al oír esa palabras ella había vuelto a la vida de esa parálisis de la que pensó que no iba a poder despertar, oír su vos y sentir sus lagrimas calidas sobre su rostro la había devuelto a la vida a pesar de que él lo había negado ella sabía que él le decía la verdad, en su sobreprotección todo el tiempo, en sus miradas esporádicas y dulces, en su nerviosismo cada vez que la tocaba, en sus desbordados celos cuando alguien siquiera intentaba tocarla.

No lo pensó mas, no había mucho que pensar, ella se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación ahora no había ningún sonido en la casa, sus hermanas estaban en su habitación dormidas mientras sus padres se habían emborrachado en la sala y no hubo manera de despertarlos y hacerlos subir, todos dormían profundamente. No había ningún sonido en la casa, solo podía oír los pasos silenciosos de sus pasos, el filo de su vestido en el suelo, nada mas. Camino por el pasillo a tientas y se paro delante de una puerta, vio una luz muy tenue detrás de ella, el estaba despierto, así era mejor, quizá si el dormía ella perdería el valor, debía decir palabras entes de… que estuviera despierto era mucho mejor. Con decisión abrió la puerta corrediza y puso el seguro, él estaba sentado en su futon, aun vestido también con el desalineado traje blanco solo sin el saco mirándola muy asombrado.

"Qué pasa Akane?"  
"lo que a mi respecta" – dijo con fuerza – "tu eres mi esposo."  
"Qué?" "…no me voy a ir."  
"de que estas hablando?"

El chico se levanto del futon y ella se acerco sin darle tiempo de decir algo. Enredo sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso el chico de la coleta abrió enorme sus ojos y sintió enseguida sus tersos y suaves labios sobe los de él, él no se podía mover siquiera pero estaba feliz de sentir su boca contra la de ella. Fue que ella sintió que él le respondía que bajo sus manos a su pecho y a jalo su camisa, él se ASUSTO.

"pero que te pasa?" – dijo jalándola de él.  
"Te amo" – dijo con seguridad con voz baja directamente mirando sus ojos, casi lo pudo sentir estremecer por esas palabras – "tu eres mi esposo, no me importa lo que esa brujas hayan hecho para evitar la boda, tu aceptaste ser mi esposo, desde ese momento lo eres y yo soy tu esposa, si tu no quieres reclamarme no es mi culpa, pero yo si te reclamo a ti."  
"Akane…" "No me voy a ir lo entiendes."

Ella lo volvió a besar y el comenzó a responder, puso sus manos sobre su cintura y ella puso las suyas sobre su pecho y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca, que el no se había quitado, él intentaba dejarse llevar pero su propia autoconciencia no se lo permitía, tomo a la chica por los brazos y la alejo.

"Akane detente por favor

"¡NO! Esta es mi noche de bodas, no quiero y no voy a detenerme"

"es que…"

"Ranma, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo."

Ella lo volvió a abrazar y besar apasionadamente, él se dejo llevar. Puso sus manos sobre su cintura con cierto miedo y la toco tan lenta y suavemente como pudo, su propia experiencia le decía que si bien Akane ahora le estaba pidiendo que la tocara, cada vez que lo había hecho ella lo había dejado muy mal herido, solo fue su instinto mas que su propio cerebro el que la toco. Akane sintió las manos fuertes y ásperas de Ranma sobre la tala del vestido, aun desde hay sintió como sus manos temblaban levemente sobre ella misma. Pensándolo solo un segundo tomo sus manos de su cintura, con suavidad aun besando su boca con delicadeza, disfrutando del beso y al mismo tiempo seduciéndolo, orillándolo a sentir… a dejarse sentir. El sintió claramente como ella tomo sus manos de su cintura, lo sabía ella no lo quería así. Mas no pudo controlar su reacción, abrió mucho sus ojos y se tenso todo su cuerpo cuando ella no solo no retiro sus manos si no que las puso directamente sobre su pecho, una cada una sobre sus senos y lo hizo presionar sobre de, mientras dejaba entrar un suspiro en su boca. El sintió su suave piel aun bajo la tela del satinado vestido, a pesar de su propio deseo un instante de instinto lo controlaba en ese momento y paso sus manos firme sobre su senos, si, pero para correrlas rápido hacia su espalda donde se sintió mas seguro y las puso firme sobre ella, una cada una sobre lumbares y dorsales, atrayéndola a él tan firmemente como su propio instinto le pudo dictar, dejando a la chica tan cerca que si, su cercanía casi lo mareaba, sintiendo a mas no poder su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella no estaba abogando por control, no quería control en se momento, ella sabia exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Cuando por fin pudo terminar con los botones de la camisa de su esposo, paso sus manos por su estomago, hacia su firme pecho, por sus anchos brazos, para llegar a su brazos, de una forma en la que el chico se estremeció por completo ella recorrió en su camino las puntas de la solapa hacía atrás, dejando la camisa justo sobre la mitad de sus brazos que eran roca firma aun en su espalda. Abandono su boca para pasar sus labios por sus mejillas, su mentón, su cuello, lenta y amorosamente y oyéndolo suspirar de una forma extraña, lánguida y profunda.

Él ciertamente no estaba manteniendo el control, cuando cerró sus puños sobre la delicada tela satinada del vestido, arrancando parte ella fila de botones que lo mantenían cerrado en su dorso que no soportaron el tirón y cayeron la piso por la larga cauda, corriendo por él cual canicas de colores. Ciertamente no mantenía el control cuando sus manos encontraron la suave piel de su espalda desnuda que transmitía calor por las puntas de sus dedos cual si los metiera en lava ardiente dejándolo casi sin respiración. No mantenía el control ciertamente cuando la hizo caminar hacía atrás y la aprisiono contra la pared, capturando de nuevos sus labios en un beso ansioso y explosivo.

Ella sabía que él había perdido el control cuando sintió como la presionaba contra la pared en acometida contra ella, ella sabía que no le podía darle tiempo de recuperar el control, que si le daba tregua para respirar siquiera él se arrepentiría y no lo iba a permitir, ella reclamaría a su esposo esa noche y nadie podría evitarlo, ni siquiera él mismo. Sus manos corrieron de sus brazos a su omoplatos, bajando por su cintura y su cadera, llegando a la pretina del pantalón y finalmente encontró el botón que lo tenía sujeto.

Ranma sentía por dentro un montón de cosas, en todo el tiempo en él que simplemente había deseado que eso pasara, quizás desde el momento que la conoció, desde que la vio la primera vez (mc2) aunque él mismo no lo quisiera reconocer, y ahora estaba pasando tan rápido, de una forma tan sorpresiva. De pronto sintió como las manos de Akane estaban cerca de una parte tan privada para él y tratando de desatar el botón del pantalón que lo vestía, se asusto de nuevo, rápido y de un solo Girón la separó de él y camino hacia atrás. Fue entonces que la miro. Ella lucia como Akane, toda su apariencia era la de ella aun incluso ahora al verla como solo quizás lo soñó, con el vestido blanco en los hombros su cabello revuelto y una expresión indescifrable, todo parecía que no fuera ella, todos su actos no parecían de ella, mas fue lo ultimo que vio, su mirada la que le dijo casi a gritos que si era ella, su mirada era lo único que nada ni nadie había podido copiar nunca, ni siquiera el estanque de la Akane ahogada había logrado un efecto tan poderoso, era ella, indudablemente era ella, aunque no lo pareciera, en su mirada se veía solo la mirada de Akane. Una mirada que el había visto antes pero que no reconocía en eso momento se reflejaba en su profundos ojos marrones, era una mirada de miedo, solo un segundo tardo en descifrar que era esa mirada. Esa mirada no era miedo de lo que estaba pasando, era la mirada de el miedo de que ÉL tenía miedo de lo que pasaba.

"Ranma… "

"Es que… esta no eres tú… no actúas como tú misma" – dijo retrocediendo aun mas mientras ella intentaba a cercarse – "tú no te comportas como lo haces siempre."

"Pues soy yo… la misma que tú conoces y que has conocido siempre" – dijo mientras se detenía de nuevo y tomaba valor, en un grácil movimiento paso sus manos por su espalda y desabrocho los últimos botones que habían quedado en su lugar – "la misma que recibió a la pequeña niña pelirroja que era cargada por un panda y le ofreció su amistad cuando todos se quejaron que era una niña mas, la misma que te busco en el patio de la escuela y dijo que iría contigo cuando perdiste tu fuerza" – ella trataba de recordar cosas que solo ellos hubieran compartido – "la misma que te abofeteo después de que tu te convertiste en hombre y yo me había tragado una pastilla del amor, la misma que se prendió fuego en los brazos solo para ayudarte, la misma que acepto ser maldita en lugar de ti por un mago" – dijo y el vestido callo al piso dejándola solo en una sencilla prenda de lino satinado que solo cubría lo necesario – "la misma que te ama Ranma… no me quiero ir, no me voy a ir."

Ranma no pudo negar que esa era Akane, la profunda y seria resonancia de su voz, la dulzura de sus ojos envuelto en ese "_que te ama_" que a él casi quería hacerlo llorar.

Pero ciertamente ella no e dio tiempo para llorar, camino de la esquina de la habitación donde hacia solo un minuto había estado tan deliciosamente prisionera ahora en pasos seguros hacia él que solo se había quedado hay parado, si sabía si solo observándola o esperando por ella.

"no me rechaces" – dijo caminando hacía él – yo se que no soy hermosa para ti, que no soy como Shampoo o Ukyou, pero…tu…yo si te quiero conmigo, al menos una ves.

Él estaba como perdido en un sueño, ni en sus más preciosas fantasías Akane hubiera podido decirle algo como eso "_yo te quiero conmigo al menos una vez"._ Pero, la segunda Akane que le hablaba, la que él si conocía a la perfección la que hablaba como ella, la que le decía aun que ella no era como sus demás prometidas…dioses ella aun no entendía, ella no entendía que ella era su fuerza y su impulso en cada momento en el que él no tenía por que luchar (mc3) , que él la amaba que ella era preciosa, perfecta, única para él… si ella estaba pensando eso, ella por supuesto estaba equivocada, si ella podía decir eso, esa sin duda era Akane y todo eso no era un sueño.

Ella no quería asustarlo, pero si ella deseaba quedarse con él no solo esa noche, sino para siempre, ella debía ser directa y sincera, esa era la única manera de ganar la confianza de Ranma y lo haría ella se quedaría.

Pronto ambos chicos estaban frente a frente de nuevo, solo la tenue luz de la vela que Ranma tenia en su habitación los alumbraba. Amos se miraban tan profundamente, con tantos sentimientos encontrados, todo eso que pasaba era tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso.

"no quiero asustarte" – él abrió enorme los ojos, pero él ano el dio tiempo a defenderse, puso su mano derecha sobre su boca, suavemente y siguió hablando mirándolo a los ojos – "se que no sueno como yo soy, que no me comporto como yo soy, pero soy yo, tu puedes verme ahora y sabes que soy yo… pro ahora no solo soy una prometida mas peleando por ti, ahora soy tu esposa ahora, tu eres mío…y yo tuya yeso ambos debemos saberlo, no nos une una bendición extraña" – ella movió la mano de su boca corriéndola por su cuello a su pecho y la paso sobre su corazón, sintió enseguida como latía de forma irregular y rápida junto a su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo en profundas respiraciones - "la bendición es de aquí" – dijo he hizo presión sobre su pecho remarcando sus palabras – "si tu me dejas que me quede aquí, no me voy a ir… nunca."

Ranma no supo que decir… ¿que si él lo deseaba¿Ella no quería que no se fuera nunca? SI por supuesto que él lo deseaba, lo deseaba as que nada en el mundo.

"Quédate…" - dijo en un tono de voz delgado casi como un susurro.

Ella tomo sus manos y las puso justo tras de si, el puso ambas manos en completo contacto con su piel, en el espacio vacío que antes cubría el vestido. Ella se recargo sobre él abrazándolo como si se sostuviera de él mientras lo besaba en la boca, sintió las manos firmes de él atrayéndola hacia ella, quiso perderse en el sabor de su boca, en los sonidos desconocidos que escapaban, parecía de todo su cuerpo, en el calor se el transmitía en oleadas por todo su cuerpo, en los movimientos instintivos que él hacia que la estaban lentamente carcomiendo por dentro, el sentir sus manos firmas recorrer por toda su espalda, cada vez mas abajo, atrayendo su cadera hacia la de él dejándola en una posición donde se dio cuenta en que forma diferente y extraña para ella, parte de su cuerpo también respondía en ese momento, como la despegaba centímetros del piso, había demasiado en que concentrarse, demasiadas cosas que sentir, pero no podía perder su tiempo haciendo eso, debía solo dejarse llevar ella lo sabia, si ella lo lograba él también podría.

Él no podía creer que ella estuviera hay, ella sabia muy bien que si alguien descubría lo que estaban haciendo eso solo podía acarrearles problemas, ella sabía que si todas las personas que los querían separados se enteraban de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando, ella se metería en muchos problemas, casi podía ver la expresión de la familia al saberlo o la de sus demás "_prometidas_" el día que ella se enterasen, ellas irían por ella, ella tratarían de sacarla del camino como ese mismo día en que solo su presencia y la de la gente las detuvo, ellas se habían ido por que sabían que habían triunfado, pero no previnieron esto, nadie podía, ni él mismo, ella sabía todo eso, y aun así ella estaba hay, entre sus brazos, roja, lívida y amante.  
Ella abandono de nuevo su boca y busco su piel que sabía a tierra de cocina, la encontró pronto en su cuello, al besar esa parte de él pudo volver a oír sus suspiros casi animales de él, su piel que se erizaba por completo, mientras el casi la asfixiaba en un abrazo demasiado fuerte, para solo un segundo recuperar algo de control y soltarla un poco, solo un poco, ella se recargo en sus brazos empujándose a él, a su cuello, a los huesos que en su garganta se marcaban, deteniéndose por un momento en su hueso mas notorio, en esa marca que siempre le había gustado de él que lo hacía ver tan masculino. Ella no quería que todo eso parece…supo que no pararía cuando él puso sus labios cerca de su cuello y beso con delicadeza sus hombros, supo entonces que ambos habían perdido el control.

Ranma bajo a sus suaves y delicados hombros en un movimiento libre y espontáneo, el no terminaba de entender que estaban haciendo, él sabía que ella tampoco, pero eso no era importante, solo importaba que estaba bien. La forma en que su cabello casi se crispo ente la caricia en sus hombros, le hacia saber que estaba bien, la forma en que su dedos se enterraron en uñas sobre sus brazo de los cuales se sostenía, le hizo saber que ello estaba correcto. Puso sus manos sobre su brazos lentamente, de forma ascendente, llegando a las tiras del forro del vestido que tenía hacia solo un momento y los bajo, estas cayeron de una forma sensual ha la mitad de sus brazos, dejando su pecho descubierto, bajando mas cerca de sus pies, tocando el piso.  
Akane se sintió de pronto intimidada, solo un segundo le basto para entender que él no podía y no debía notar aquello, si él notaba el miedo en ella, eso no pasaría, y eso estaba decidido, eso pasaría como diera lugar, así que empujo su valor a través de su piel y jalo su camisa de su lugar hacía atrás, esta vez el coopero a pesar de estar aparentemente casi ausente mientras la miraba, el borde del camisón se había puesto en el filo de sus senos y los jalaba de forma despacio hacia arriba, la camisa cayo junto con el forro al piso, ambos se volvieron a abrazar y besar mientras todo su mundo se inclino sobre ellos mismos cuando ambos caían en el futon de Ranma.

Ya no hubo mas dudas todas se disiparon cuando él encontró un sitio en su garganta que la hizo estremecer por completo, una mano encontró camino por su espalda y la otra se poso tímida sobre su pierna, posesionándose sobre ella, justo entre ellas, presionando en su ingle su miembro erecto aun bajo sus pantalones. No tuvo él mas dudas cuando ella recargo con presión su cuello sobe sus hombros casi escondiéndose entre su cabello, cuando sus senos se movieron buscando un lugar mas confortable sobre su pecho, cuando su cadera se movió dejando el contacto de su monte de Venus sobre su miembro en señal de ofrenda. Ella busco ahora con más seguridad el seguro que tenía en sus pantalones, de un modo que no se dieron cuanta, el pantalón estaba en la pila donde la demás ropa estaba dejándolos solo a ambos en una sola prenda que los separaba de la desnudez.

Pronto ambos cuerpos estaban compartiendo caricias que no habían experimentado, entre ellos mismos ni con nadie para el caso, que los arrojaban lentamente hacia el deseo. Ranma en un movimiento que no había practicado nunca, bajo su boca hasta sus pechos y los beso tiernamente, ella no pudo controlar su respuesta y arqueo su espalda, dejando su seno directamente en la boca de él que no dudo mucho y lo atrapo y lo empezó a besar y succionar al tiempo con deleite mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en el futon, dejando salir todo lo que sentía a flor de piel. El no podía describir el sabor que su piel tenía en ese lugar, dulce y edulcorado, como néctar de flor, mientras la sentía moverse contra si, pegando mas su cadera contra la suya, donde su erección chocaba contra ese lugar en medio de las piernas de Akane haciéndola jadear entre caricias carnales y de amor.

Las caricias aun sobre la ropa interior eran abrasadoras y absolutas, los dos órganos sexuales se acoplaban y se entregaban a la abstracción de una danza cadenciosa y excitante en demasía, todo lo que se podía hacer o sentir estaba sucediendo. Las caricias en sus cuerpos: los pechos y pezones de ella dentro de la boca de él; sus manos moviéndose en toda su espalda casi como si quisiera jironear su piel con sus uñas; sus manos moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, levantándola casi en vilo del futon; sentir la pequeña mujer en su brazos tan sensible y tan entregada, tan suya, era tan fácil tomarla y controlar su cuerpo de pronto; la densidad de su aliento contra su pecho calido y difícil; su cabello rozando sus hombros y su espalda como ligeras caricias y los sonidos que salían de su boca que solo creyó podría escuchar en sueños; los sonidos que escapaban incontrolados de su boca casi haciendo honor a su nombre. Él quería mas…ella quería más… todo su cuerpo y su sangre les exigía mas.

La ropa de pronto se hizo tan tontamente estorbosa, tan innecesaria y sin darse cuenta de como, ni en que momento, ambas prendas estaba a un lado rotas donde la demás pila de ropa y la piel estaba en todo lugar expuesta, el roce se hizo directamente y las sensaciones de elevaron al máximo.

Pronto el sabor de esa parte del cuerpo de Akane se hizo insuficiente para Ranma, quería más, quería sentir más. Bajo su boca al nacimiento de sus senos hacia su vientre, por sus caderas llegando a sus piernas y lo atrajo al centro un aroma atrayente e hipnótico y sin duda se hundió en ese aroma.

Akane nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, nunca en sus mayores fantasías pensó en un placer así, se sentía desfallecer sobre el futon en una caricia tan adictiva que casi la hacía perder el sentido, una caricia embebida y febril, su lengua recorriendo dentro de ella hambrientamente llevándola tan cerca del clímax, nunca pensó que un placer tan extremo pudiera estar dentro de un rango humano. La urgencia por unirse por entero los abrasaba por completo, él subió a su boca y la beso con ansía, el sabor de su boca era tan distinto que hacía solo minutos, y de algún modo tan excitante, ella nunca imagino el probar su propio sabor y ahora lo hacía, él de nuevo puso sus genitales contra los suyos; el sentir la sentir la erección completa de él contra ella, frotando contra ella gentilmente y de una forma que la inundaba lo miro a los ojos, lo observo…entonces el la miro a los ojos.

Ranma miro a Akane a los ojos y observo. Vio un destello de absoluto deseo en ellos y de pronto como por impulso se detuvo. Akane miro a Ranma buscar en sus ojos ansioso, ella sabía que él buscaba mas que solo deseo en sus ojos, él buscaba el absoluto consentimiento de lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir mas lejos, si, ella sabía que era lo que él buscaba y le permitió hallarlo.

De pronto la calma apareció, solo sus pechos ascendiendo y descendiendo en profundas respiraciones apara recuperar el aliento continuaban, ella aun sin mucha fuerza tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo beso tan delicada y dulcemente como pudo.

"te amo" – dijo en un suspiro y puso sus piernas separadas y en cuclillas y respiro aun más pausada y profundamente – "no me voy a ir."

Un grito escapo de la boca de la chica cuando él entro en ella, no violentamente pero si con fuerza como lo que era después de todo, un guerrero, después su cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en una danza esquizofrenica, ella recargo sus piernas en su cadera y lo sintió salir y entrar con velocidad de su cuerpo hundiéndola en un mar de placer al sentir la fricción de su miembro dentro de su cavidad rozando y acariciándola por dentro de una forma que ella no sabia que podía ser tan asfixiante, moviéndose contra ella con toda su fuerza y con todo su peso, ella no podía pensar, solo sentir, se dejo arrastrar por el tremendo goce que la recorría, que se esparcía en oleadas por todo su cuerpo acumulándose y llenándole por entero, pronto todo ese cúmulo de energía se acumulo en un punto, casi como un dragón volador dentro de ella, concentrando toda esa energía substituida por lujuria en el centro de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió el golpe de la eyaculación de Ranma dentro de ella exploto.

El sintió una energía intensa dentro de su cuerpo casi quemándolo, el gozo que sentía en ese momento no tenía equiparación, tenerla a ella, a la mujer de su vida en su brazos, casi inconciente de su realidad era único, la sensación de que era cada vez mas suya ante cada envestida no tenía precedente, de pronto tenerla a ella, de verdad tenerla hacerla suya, hacerle el amor lo hacia sentir simplemente completo, sus miedos, sus traumas de pronto desaparecieron mientras la oía jadear bajo suyo. Sin saber que era o que significaba en realidad de pronto todo ese placer, toda esa energía que lo ahogaba estuvo concentrada urgente de salir y salio de una forma rápida que lo anego en un completo éxtasis al salir con fuerza de su cuerpo que se incremento cuando ella dejo salir un grito aun mas fuerte de su boca, muy diferente al anterior, supo entonces que esa ese grito era de gozo completo ante la inminente llegada de su primer orgasmo, solo pasaron segundos cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejaba salir liquido de él que se vio en un estado parecido al de ella, y todo de pronto se nublo.

Ambos cuerpos a la par convulsionaron en una completo éxtasis dejando desatadas emociones sentimientos y sensaciones en una un solo, llevándolos juntos al cenit de un orgasmo profundo e intenso que los mantuvo unidos y despegados de la realidad durante un instante que parecía eternidad entre jadeos, gritos, semen, fluyo y sangre.  
Así como si un verdadero dragón volador los hubiera golpeado, en el que se mantuvieron atrapados solo segundos justo en el ojo, seso, todo empezó a volver a la calma mientras sus cuerpos se liberaban de la tensión acumulada cayeron suavemente juntos, sintiéndose por primera vez verdaderamente uno complemento del otro. Después de la tormenta, mientras humedad de acumulaba lentamente debajo de ello, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, mientras miles de ideas regresaban a un orden dentro de sus cabezas. Una sola salio de la boca de él cuando tuvo aliento para decirla., la tomo de nuevo en brazos y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acerco a su frente y la beso, y dijo tan suave y tan tiernamente como pudo, como queriendo dejar esto clavado para siempre en su memoria.

"te amo."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

2 meses después….

En el doyo Tendo se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo ya cogedor. La razón. Bueno era simple, ni Ranma ni Akane estaban en el doyo. Tenían semanas de que habían huido de Nerima un noche y en casa sus padres simplemente estaban felices, mientras los "demás" llámense Ryouga, Kuno, Kodashi, Shampoo y Ukyou no habían dejado de ir ni un solo día solo para saber si ya habían regresado, algunos ya se hacían a la idea de que si los volverían a ver, no importaba lo que hicieran ya no los podrían separar, pero orgullo y amor los hacia volver cada día a preguntar.

Justo esa mañana en el salón la familia leía las primeras noticias que tenían de ellos.

_Querido papá escribo estas líneas esperando que todos estén bien, mis herma… nuestras hermanas y… papá Saotome estén bien._

_Les escribimos desde algún punto en Okinawa, ni Ranma ni yo estamos seguros de donde estamos y si lo estuviéramos no se los diríamos no queremos que los "demás" no puedan encontrar._

_Estamos muy bien no se preocupen, queremos pedir una disculpa por haber huido de esa manera esa noche, pero era la única manera que ambos permaneciéramos juntos, al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder cerrar nuestros votos como marido y mujer. Ambos prometemos que regresaremos pronto para cerrar los votos como ustedes quieren… aun así nosotros no lo necesitemos._

_Sabemos todo lo que nos espera al regresar así que tendremos que hacerlo pronto si queremos que… bueno eso se los diremos en persona nosotros dos al regresar._

_Nos veremos pronto, cuídense mucho._

_Con amor: Akane y Ranma_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así tiempo después Ranma y Akane regresaron al doyo, al fin como una verdadera pareja

La boda se celebro solo una semana después de la llegada de la pareja. El vestido albo y aperlado fue inútil ya a pesar de los esfuerzos de la tintorería por dejarlo impecable, pues Akane había cambiado sus medidas irremediablemente y tenía un vientre ligeramente abultado.

¿Si hubo problemas en el doyo el día de la boda…? Pues si los hubo, como era de esperarse, pero esta vez ambos los enfrentaron con amor y valor, nada podría separarlos desde aquella noche de su boda, aquella noche en que ellos hicieron la promesa de que no se separarían, de que ninguno se iría nunca, en una muestra de deseo amor y vida.

_**Fin**_

Jueves 17 de junio de 2004 2:09 am.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de autora:Bueno que puedo decir… mi imaginación y mi organismo. dedicatorias… no a nadie en especial no quiero que se mal interprete después ajajajajaja bueno solo a todas las personas a las que les guste este genero, espero que mi segundo lemon no sea tan desastroso como el primero…aun estoy dentro mas de la teoría que de la practica.  
Bueno solo díganme que les pareció Ok. Mi coreo como siempre aquí esta:  
lao Mimi Chan_

_(MC1)Vamos todo el que fan de Ranma ½ tiene que saber cual es esta escena sin siquiera remontar demasiado….  
(MC2)Y no se hagan los inocentes ustedes saben como la vio la primera vez. o0_

_(MC3)Por favor si quieren un ejemplo grafico por favor vean la saga de Herb que los chicos del portal nos regalan en verdad un ejemplo mas grafico de ello no puede haber._

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les gusto mi historia**_


End file.
